Narutopoly
by L Boogie
Summary: 6 somewhat unlikely Shinobi get stuck in an elevator for a few hours. Armed only with their irritation and a Monopoly board, they sit down and try to spend the next several hours in a heated game of Life, Death, and Wealth.
1. How Many Ninja's Does it Take?

The L Boogie- So, here's a little light hearted fun read. It's a bit of an experiment, so bear with me. I've left the names out of this first chapter simply to let you all guess, but I doubt it'll be that hard. I'll write this as I go, and we'll see where it goes. I'll be playing a game of Monopoly with myself for research for this…so here's to ya! Oh, and with each chapter I'll provide just a bit of story to go along and lead up to the action. So…enjoy!

Legal Information- I don't own Naruto and I don't own Monopoly. That's not too hard to figure out. If you sue me, then all you'll get IS Monopoly money, and I don't even have much of that it seems.

Narupoly

Chapter 1: How Many Ninja's Does it Take to Play Monopoly?

" Someone tell me again…how the hell did I get drug into all of this?" asked a drawl voice of an irritated male Ninja.

" Quit being such a cry baby. It's better than having nothing to do. But I suppose that a guy who likes to watch the clouds all day can't be much more than boring." an aggressive and somewhat tenor female voice argued.

" Would the two of you knock it off? You sound like an old married couple…" interjected an older and commanding female voice.

" Hey guys, lets try not to fight…it's way to cramped in here to do this." said a higher pitched feminine voice.

" She's right. If you two start swinging, there'll be no room for any of us to get out of the way." observed a relaxed and seemingly distant male voice.

" Oh! Oh! How about I use my summoning Jutsu? I'm sure Boss Toad will help me out!" a third and more hyperactive male voice opinioned.

" First off, I'm certain he'd be rather upset with you summoning him here, into this elevator. Secondly…I really really doubt we'd survive, considering we'd all be crushed." reasoned the older female voice.

" But…" the young mans voice rang out, desperate to help.

" Look, let's all just be patient. I know…we're all stuck in this elevator over a hundred feet underground…but once the maintenance guys get finished, we'll all get to go home and stretch our legs some." reasoned the relaxed male, yet again.

A resounding sigh fell over the group as they all began to sit down.

" So…why was this in the shelter? Seems rather strange…" asked the youngest woman.

" Let's ask Mr. Smart guy over here who broke the elevator?" directed the more tenor woman's voice.

" Lay off. I told you that I don't do computers or machines. Whatever caused the elevator to shut off happened before you guys forced me to take a look at the control panel." argued the irritated male.

" Cry me a river…" mocked the tenor female.

" I wish I could…then maybe I could drown you in it." he retorted, slightly vehemently.

" Alright, I've had about enough of the both of you. Now either be nice, or I'll make you sit together." shouted the older woman's voice.

" Anyhow, as I was going to say…this whole shelter was dug out recently. The crew spent days at a time down here, so they probably brought it down so they had something to do when they weren't working. Otherwise…your guess is as good as mine."

It was a reasonable enough explanation for the group, and thus no one pressed on any further about it.

" Okay…Monopoly is up to six players and we have six here. So who wants which piece?" asked the relaxed male.

" I'm not playing." said the irritated male.

" Why not? Afraid to lose?" goaded the aggressive female.

" No. I just don't want to play. It's stupid and there's no challenge." the irritated male retorted.

" Your going to play, or I'm going to recommend you for the Jounin exam." shot the older female.

The irritated male quieted down to a low grumble, tucking his hands into his pockets and looking away, deciding to concede.

" Give me the Money Bag." commanded the older female voice.

" And I'll take the Horse and Rider." commented the younger female.

" I know which one I want! Gimmie the Battleship!" stated the hyperactive male.

" The Race Car for me." the aggressive woman spoke.

The relaxed ninja dug out all the pieces requested and handed them out, taking the top hat for himself.

" How about you?" he asked, turning to the sulking Shinobi to his left.

" Who cares…" he commented.

" Oh? Then give him the Shoe." suggested the tenor female, maliciously.

" I don't really want to know…but why the Shoe?" asked the irritated male.

" It's because your so boring." alluded the woman.

" Whatever. Just gimmie the damn Shoe." he commanded.

With an easy shrug, the older and far more relaxed ninja handed out the last piece, and then set up the board.

" Who wants to be bank?" he asked.

" Not me. Too troublesome." commented the irritated male.

" Ummm…I'll do it, if no one else wants to." the hyperactive male offered.

" No way. You'll screw up my money. Leave it to me." stated the older woman.

" What? You're terrible with money! You'll literally lose it all! How about you, sensei?" the younger male claimed.

" Oh me? No…not interested. I'm sure one of you ladies here would do a fine job…" the relaxed male suggested.

" Not that one. She'll cheat, I guarantee it." accused the irritated male.

" WHAT? What the hell makes you think that you big cry baby?" cried the aggressive woman, her face reddening from aggravation.

" Nothing makes me think you will. Experience let's me KNOW you will." the irritated Shinobi snarked.

As the two exchanged verbal barbs from across the board, the older woman stood up and grabbed each of them by the knap of the neck and threw them into each other, letting them topple over in an embarrassing and provocative fashion.

" That's it. If you two wanna fight, you'll sit next to each other instead of hissing and spitting from across the damn board. Jeez…" stated the older female with a voice full of irritation.

While the pair began working to separate themselves in the small space provided, the rest of the players delegated the remaining younger woman as Bank.

" Alright. So we got everything set up. Let's roll to see who goes first." said the young woman.

The older woman took the dice and proceeded to roll first.

" Damn it, only a 6?" she grumbled, wishing to argue with chance and probability.

The hyperactive male took the second roll.

" Alright! Double 5's!" he cheered.

Snatching the dice quickly, the younger woman rolled, hoping that the dice still had some luck in them.

" Oh wow. Looks like I rolled an 11." she stated politely, restraining herself from cheering for her good fortune.

The relaxed male took the dice and gave them a half hearted throw, not really concerned.

" Oh look. I rolled double 6's. Looks like I'll be going first." he spoke, almost as if he could see the future.

The remaining woman huffed, taking the dice seeing no way to capitalize on going first. With that, she gave the dice a strong roll with unimpressive results.

" A 5? That's it?" she growled as she very forcefully handed them over to the young man on her left.

He sighed and tossed the dice, in a very similar manner that the other man did. He, however had very opposite results.

" Snake eyes. Great…" he said, ever unenthusiastically.

The woman to his right turned and smacked him over the head.

" Your bad luck rubbed off on me!" she spat.

" You are my bad luck." he retorted, earning himself a second lump.

As they quarreled, the remaining 4 exchanged seats in order to the flow of the game. Once all the money had been handed out, it was time to play.


	2. Round 1

The L Boogie- Instead of writing out numerous turns in a single chapter, I think I'll be fickle and write out a single turn per chapter. Oh, I do mean for the whole lot of them, but still, once action packed turn at a time. There's been some interesting dice rolls, which I will admit to fudging slightly for amusements sake, but they are for the most part as per what chance declared. The characters will be identified, and while everyone was right on Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shikamaru…the other two no one guessed. So, read on and enjoy round one!

Legal Information- I don't own Naruto and I don't own Monopoly. That's not too hard to figure out. If you sue me, then all you'll get IS Monopoly money, and I don't even have much of that it seems.

Narutopoly

_The tunnels were dark, and the lighting was poor. They stretched for hundreds of feet in all directions, creating a sort of labyrinth inside the earth. Side by side strolled a pair of Shinobi, both very well known for their tremendous skill and power. One was powerful enough to have been selected to be the Hokage of Konohagakure, while the other one was considered the next best candidate to fill her shoes. Their steps slowed as they came to a tremendous clearing, where they were quick to realize that they were not alone._

" _HEY!" called out the tall woman as she saw a pair of silhouettes in the distant cavern._

_The Shinobi accompanying her pulled out a small book and began reading from where he had left off, uninterested in any kind of exchange._

" _Jeez. What are you doing? Following me?" called back a male voice._

_The two figures drew closer, revealing themselves to be a spiky haired brunet young man along side of a blond woman slightly his senior, with her hair tied off at four opposing corners. They greeted the Hokage and the Copycat Ninja with a shaky wave._

" _What are you two doing down here?" Tsunade asked._

" _That is a good question. This area isn't finished yet. You two shouldn't be down here. You guys aren't up to anything…are you?" Kakashi alluded, almost with a hint of hope._

" _Are you crazy? I'm just showing Temari…er…the Suna Ambassador the new evacuation cavern that we've been working on for the past year. It's almost complete, and her village was planning a similar project. So I thought it would be a good idea to show it to her to help them with the decision." stated the perpetually troubled Shinobi._

" _Right. As you know, because it is based out in the desert, Suna does not tend to have any reliable allies within a days reach. While we do have some evacuation plans now, we were looking into upgrading. Especially considering that they're predicting a rough storm season within a year. Because of this, we will need to be able to provide shelter to our people." spoke the Suna Ambassador evenly._

The First Round

" Okay, so I guess I'm up first." Kakashi said with a hint of excitement.

The group watched as he rolled the dice, not looking away once from the book he was reading. He didn't bother to shake the dice at all in his hand, for instead he simply picked them up and dropped them directly back down on the board. 4 and 1. The Copycat Ninja moved his Top Hat piece five spaces.

" Would you look at that. Reading Railroad." he said, not accenting the fact that he was busy reading his latest in the line of erotic romance novels, " It must be fate. Sakura…the rules state that if you own all the Railroads, you can transfer your piece between them assuming you land on any one of them. Is that correct?" he asked.

" That's how I've always played it. Don't forget that the rent is increased by fifty dollars for each other railroad you own." stated the effeminately voiced young woman.

" Well then, I'd like to purchase it." he said with a smile visible from under his mask.

An exchange of 200 dollars was made, and now Kakashi was the owner of a railroad.

" Aw…I wanted the railroad. Well just you wait Kakashi-sensei…I'll get the others!" Naruto warned.

" Ease off Naruto. It's my turn. You go after me…" Sakura spoke, taking the dice from the center of the board and giving them a light toss.

They rolled across the logo and stopped at the other side, still barely on the board. Both dice read 6.

" Double 6's! Alright! I'll get to go again!" she cheered, moving her piece 12 spaces.

Her horse and rider piece landed itself on the electric company, which she delightfully paid for. Taking her second roll, she tossed the dice and rolled a 3 and a 2. Upon moving her avatar five spaces, she landed on a Community Chest square. She took the top card and red it aloud.

" Banking error in your favor. Collect fifty dollars. Lucky." she said daintily.

_YEAH! I'M TOTALLY GONNA CREAM THESE GUYS! CHA!_

" Hey, come on…everyone's getting all the cool stuff…" Naruto whined.

" Who cares? It's only a game." Shikamaru shot.

He tried to stretch his arms, but was stuck between a Temari and the wall. She turned and gave him a glare when his elbow jarred harmlessly against her ribs.

" What the hell was that for?" she questioned.

" I'm just trying to stretch. Don't freak out." he answered.

" Well stretch somewhere else." she warned, turning her head.

" Yeah, sure. Piece of cake. Just let me go into the other room…" he mumbled, looking away.

He didn't bother to watch Naruto roll.

" OKAY! IT'S MY TURN!" cheered the hyperactive blonde, " I'm gonna roll doubles over and over again until I own all the properties!"

" You know that if you roll doubles more than twice…you go to jail…" Tsunade warned in an eerie manner.

" What? Hmmm…"

He took a moment to think about his situation, before the irritation of waiting had been more than Temari wanted to take.

" Just roll already!" she shouted, giving him a strong push.

Taking the hint, he pulled back his fist and let the dice fly. Literally. They landed hard against the board and bounced off, one in between Shikamaru's eyes, and the other into Tsunade's cleavage.

" Ow! Jeez would you take it easy Naruto? I mean it's not like you have to throw them…" he whined, picking the dice up and tossing it onto the board.

Tsunade on the other hand scowled at the blond, who started to offer to go get that dice for her, however she didn't waste time in digging around her robe for it, and once it was dug out, she pulled back her fist and shoved it into Naruto's mouth…along with both of the dice. He fell back against the wall of the elevator and gulped. A moment later, he looked up with a worried expression

" Well? What's wrong Naruto? Aren't you going to roll?" Sakura asked.

" Umm…well…you see…when she hit me…she kind of shoved the dice in my mouth…" Naruto spoke.

" Yeah? And?" asked Temari as she folded her arms.

" I uhh…well…when I fell backwards…I kinda…" he alluded.

" You didn't." Sakura said, flatly.

He nodded.

" He swallowed them." Kakashi remarked, never once looking away from the book.

A sigh echoed from the players as Sakura dug through the box, hoping to find a second pair.

" Damn it Naruto…you can be such a screw up…" she stated.

" B…But Sakura-chan…" Naruto begged.

As the gamers began to argue, Tsunade reached into the sleeve of her robe, pulling out a small pouch. Inside, she took two small cubes and set them on the board.

" Here. We can use these." she said cooly.

" I never knew you carried them on you? Are they lucky?" Sakura asked.

" Not really. But it does pay to keep a set on you from time to time. Never know what you're going to use them for…" she claimed with a smile.

" Alright! Then here I go!" Naruto called, taking the dice and raising his fist up high into the air.

Before he could roll, a strong blow was dealt to him by the young woman sitting on his right, causing the dice to drop out of his hand and onto the board.

2 and 1.

Moving the Battleship three squares, he was placed on Baltic Avenue.

" Sure, it's cheap…but it's not worth much. No way." he said, crossing his arms.

" Suit yourself. It's my turn now." Tsunade declared, taking the dice into her hands.

She gave them a couple of shakes, then closed her eyes and blew on the dice while they were still cupped in her hollow fists.

" Jeez. Is that your ritual or something that you do every time you roll the dice? Cause you know that crap doesn't work…" Shikamaru said, ever the skeptic.

" Shut up…you're ruining my concentration…" Tsunade spat, going through the motions all over again while ignoring Shikamaru's mumbling.

The dice rolled across the board as she let them go, and landed squarely on 5 and 2.

" Lucky seven!" she cried with a grin.

Her piece landed on Chance, prompting her to draw a card.

" Get out of jail free. A good start." she declared with a grin.

Temari was second to last and picked up the pair of dice, gripping them tightly. With a flick of the wrist, she let the dice roll across the board, settling on 1 and 6. Moving her figure seven spaces, she accompanied Tsunade on the Chance square, and picked up the top card as prompted.

" You win a beauty pageant. Collect $20." she said with a shrug, " Not really worth it, but whatever…"

She turned to Shikamaru who was staring dolefully up at the ceiling. He wasn't even paying attention, so she grabbed the dice for him and held them out. This caught his attention, and so carefully he reached out to take the dice. Her hand pressed onward quickly, and collided into his own while catching it in the process. She slipped him the dice in the exchange, but held tightly to his hand while giving him a sweet smile.

" Good luck, Shikamaru." she said coyly.

The look on his face was a mixture of confusion and terror.

_I hate when she does things like this. Really creeps me out…_

Now, with the dice in hand, he gave them a simple and half hearted toss. They fell like lead weights and barely even seemed to move as they turned over a 1 and 3. His piece was moved four spaces, and he groaned as he gathered his money.

" Luxury Tax…pay $200...what a drag…" he sighed, forking the money over to Sakura, to be placed in the Free Parking pot, " Thanks for the bad luck Temari…"


	3. Round 2

The L Boogie- Alrighty. Sorry about the lengthy up date. Just happened that way I suppose...Anyhow, enjoy. Another round of madness (although this one is more tame...but don't worry...in a few rounds all hell seems to start breaking loose. And while I don't write this stuff (though I do...) these dice rolls are what were rolled, mostly.

Legal Information- I don't own Naruto and I don't own Monopoly. That's not too hard to figure out. If you sue me, then all you'll get IS Monopoly money, and I don't even have much of that it seems.

Narutopoly

" _How the hell long is this elevator?" Sakura scoffed, pacing around within the small enclosure._

" _I don't know…it's weird though. I heard Kakashi-sensei was down here with Tsunade-baachan. You'd think we'd have found them by now." Naruto offered, giving a gentle shrug._

" _So why are they down here together? And for that matter, why do you need to see Kakashi-sensei? Don't tell me you want to show him one of your new jutsu's…" she asked in a dry tone._

" _Why? And what's wrong with that anyways?" he asked in turn._

" _It's childish first off. And I wanted to know why, because we're stuck in this stupid elevator together like this. It's been four minutes and I'm about to lose my mind." the pink haired girl chided, her tone becoming angrier._

" _I don't see why it's so bad. I mean, it is just the two of us. But isn't that a good thing?" he suggested with his blond brows raised._

_An angry glare from the young woman told him to put a couple more inches of space between them._

" _I have this stupid letter to deliver from Suna and it has to make it into her hands, as per the Kazekage's request. When I get done with that, I need to go track down Temari and find out how the preparations for the Chunin Exams are going so I can file a report and submit it to the Elders for review. When I get all that finished up, I have a day off waiting for me, and you better believe I'll be taking easy for once in my life." she ranted._

_He nodded and agreed, which only irritated her even more as he seemed to believe his life was just as busy as hers. As the elevator came to a halt at the bottom of the cavern, the door opened up, and the pair walked out into a large cave. There, standing in a semi circle, were the four figures of Shikamaru, Temari, Kakashi, and Tsunade. _

The Second Round

With the first round of action finished, it was now time for the dice to be passed back to the Copy Nin. With a quick roll of the dice, he watched lazily as they landed on a one and a two.

" Hmm…only a 3? It looks like my luck may be fading some…" he observed, light heartedly.

Moving his top hat piece from the Reading Railroad, he set it on Vermont Ave., and took a moment to consider his options.

" I could just buy it…but…I don't think it would actually help me in the long run. It would be pretty unlikely for me to pick up the other two, at least while the rest of you still have yet to go. Hmmm…" he reasoned.

Irritation swept through the other members of the game as he sat there considering his options, until finally Tsunade spoke up.

" Do something Kakashi, or it's gonna start costing you by the second." she warned.

He glanced over to her with his one exposed eye, raising a brow. With a shrug, he handed the dice to Sakura.

" I don't need it. Here you go Sakura." he said.

With a nod, the pink haired Kunoichi took the dice and gave another gentle toss, watching as the dice skidded across the board, stopping on a 6 and 5.

" Eleven…that means…" she said, moving the piece over all the properties, landing on her destination.

" Waterworks! Alright, I'll take it." she said, her tone full of excitement despite having to pay $150.

Not having the same luck as before, she turned and handed the dice over to Naruto, giving him a strong glare.

" Don't lose them." she warned.

" What makes you think I will?" he asked, not seeming to recall his previous rolling mishap.

Her glare lingered for another moment before relaxing. With everything back to normal, Naruto took the dice and gave them a hard toss. Though it rolled off the board, no one cared to watch Naruto reroll every one that wouldn't stay on. Counting the five that landed nearby Temari's fan, as well as the three in Kakashi's lap, Naruto moved his piece eight spaces and onto St. Charles Place. He examined it briefly, then nodded.

" Yeah. I like it. I'll buy it!" he announced, holding out a hand to Sakura.

Her eyes fell on his outstretched hand, then looked up at his face, taking in his serious expression with a flat one at her own.

" What's this for?" she asked.

" I said I'm buying it." he answered.

" So give me $140 and I'll give you the title." she offered.

" Why can't I get the title first, then give the money?" he asked.

" Why does it matter? Either way, I'm the bank…so you either pay up or take a hike." she barked, giving him a fierce glare.

With a grunt, he forked over the designated sum and in return took the title from her hand. Once the dice were collected, they were handed to Tsunade, whom took her dice rolling stance again.

" God…doesn't she know people are watching?" Shikamaru remarked.

" Shut up." the elder blond responded.

As she performed her dice rolling ceremony, Shikamaru let out a drawl sigh in embarrassment, unbelieving in the fact that this woman was the Hokage. Upon letting the dice roll, she struck a pose of sort, believing in the gamble. Suddenly, the dice seemed to stop on One and Five, prompting the legendary "Sitting Duck" to move her piece onto States Ave.

" It feels like good luck. I'm in…Give it to me Sakura! I'm feeling lucky!" she announced, exchanging her money for the title.

With a smile, she took the dice and handed them over to Temari, who had a rather impatient look on her face. The younger blond took them and gave them a hard stare.

" It's really not that hard Temari…all you have to do is give them a light toss. Whatever numbers face upwards, you move your piece that many squares." Shikamaru shot.

The Suna Nin growled at him, giving the dice a light toss and watched them blankly roll across the board. Rolling a One and a Five, her piece followed Tsunade's onto States Ave., prompting her already sour expression to become more embittered.

" Pay up. No one stays free." the Hokage goaded as Temari handed her a fist full of now crumpled bills.

Shikamaru grabbed the dice from across the board, holding back a snicker while fending off Temari's piercing scowl. With a more energetic toss, the dice roll this time was slightly more favorable, as a Two and Three surfaced. Moving his piece further down, he placed it on Connecticut Ave.

" Sure, I'll buy it…whatever." he said, exchanging his money for a title from Sakura.

" Why did you buy it?" Kakashi asked, interested to see if Shikamaru would reveal his plan.

" Because I've got nothing to show for my current loss of money." he revealed with a lazy shrug.

" That's it? You did it just because you don't have anything to show for it otherwise. I thought you were some kind of genius…" Temari scolded.

Shikamaru raised a brow at her.

" What's the big deal? It's not a game of Shogi, so why should I care…" he stated.


End file.
